herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yukimura Sanada (Koei)
Yukimura Sanada (Japanese: 真田 幸村), is one of the main protagonists in the Samurai Warriors video game series. He is a samurai of the Warring States period. His accomplishments have been exaggerated after his death, and he is often heralded as the "greatest warrior of the land". Masayuki is his father, Yoshitsugu is his father-in-law, Ina is his sister-in-law, and his elder siblings are Lady Muramatsu and Nobuyuki. Biography ''Samurai Warriors'' Yukimura is a young warrior who served under Shingen, he started from the battle of Kawanakajima and historically it has become a strong scenario of the original elements to "Osaka summer camp" that he was most active. With Shingen's sense of peace and the world, Yukimura continued to collaborate on land reconstruction and helped his lord expose the entire country. Yukimura starts with being assisted by Keiji Maeda who was in the Oda Army in the losing battle of muddiness in the fight of Nagashino and will search for the reason, he lives in the friendship between Mitsunari Ishida and Kanetsugu Naoe. However, the figure centered around the fight with the Tokugawa army, exchange with his sister-in-law Ina and appearance of penetrating the way of life of samurai in the conflict. After Shingen's death, Nobunaga would met his own destination at Honnōji, causing the eastern region to fall into chaos. When Ieyasu and Ujiyasu has about to invade Ueda Castle, Sanada publicly called for assistance. At the time, Kanetsugu, Keiji, Magoichi, and Masamune answered the announcement and they greeted each other. Until then, Yukimura was once again to meet Ina and protected his father from her true intentions. Masayuki evokes the discomfort of his another woman to his son and Sanada's coordinated resistance brings these impressions to Ieyasu, Yukimura is a ordinary effort to be appropriate for himself and wants to make Ina and his family glorious. Therefore, after Sanada win the battle, Ieyasu worried about Ina to marry Yukimura's brother, Nobuyuki. Yukimura and Nobuyuki attached to the Tokugawa towards the survival of the Sanada family and the feud and the confrontation with himself attached to Toyotomi to pursue the way of living as a samurai are drawn. ''Warriors Orochi'' Yukimura and his family cooperated with Yuan Shao, which is not a question of doubt. In the unprovoked battle, Yukimura finally went to various positions to recruit his army and slash the enemies. Due to Da Ji's intrigue, they are dared to misunderstand that Zhao Yun and his party were threatening the land. After the Shu forces agreed to cleared this misguided, Yukimura apologized for his mistake and joined the power of resistance. Every time they lead the armies to cross the road, Yukimura really has to give up his norms and Zhao Yun just looking for them without any hesitation. Personality Yukimura is prone to self-doubt and guilt if any of his lords are routed. He is also has a hard time relaxing, which is sometimes seen as personal flaw by Kunoichi, Shingen, and Keiji. However, while he is noble to his friends and will unquestionably come to their aid if they face danger. The latest titles tend to emphasize his earnestness to the point of benign naiveté. That Yukimura focuses on his values with such zeal and honesty that he unintentionally neglects his surroundings, causing him to sound rather shortsighted for anything outside of his duty. Gallery Images Yukimura_Sanada_SW1.jpg|Yukimura in Samurai Warriors. sw2ys.jpg|Yukimura in Samurai Warriors 2. sanada sw3.jpg|Yukimura in Samurai Warriors 3. Yukimura-sw4.png|Yukimura in Samurai Warriors 4. Young Yukimura (SWSM).jpg|Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada child render. Sw-10thanniversary.jpg|Tenth anniversary wallpaper. Yukimura_Sanada_Deified_Form_(WO4).png|Yukimura's deified form in Warriors Orochi 4. Yukimura_Sanada_(SWTV).png|Yukimura in Samurai Warriors animated. Yukimura_Sanada_-_Bath_Outfit_(MS).png|Yukimura's Bath outfit. Yukimura-sw4-theatrical.jpg|Butai Sengoku Musou Sekigahara no Shou theater production photo. Trivia *Yukimura Sanada's Dynasty Warriors counterpart is Zhao Yun. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Samurais Category:Warriors Category:Fictionalized Category:Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Pacifists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Military Category:Envious Category:Rivals Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Nurturer Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honest Category:Outright Category:Big Good Category:Famous Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Wise Category:Chaste Category:Sophisticated Category:Elementals Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Historical Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Monster Slayers Category:Protectors Category:Charismatic Category:Determinators Category:Leaders Category:Bond Protector Category:Strong-Willed Category:TV Show Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Patriots Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Merciful Category:Heroic Liars Category:Rescuers Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Poor Category:Magic Category:Dreaded Category:Movie Heroes Category:Posthumous Category:War Heroes Category:Knights Category:Martyr Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Political Category:Paragon Category:Provoker Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Adventurers Category:Master Orator Category:Deal Makers Category:Love Rivals Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Hope Bringer Category:Defectors Category:Casanova